Broken Trilogy 2: Adding Stars
by Selene Silver
Summary: Tris Prior has just escaped from Hart's army. She rides on a train for several miles until she makes her home in Boston, where she frequents a nearby coffee shop and gets a job. But even with the help of her friend from the coffee shop and the gang, will she be able to brave her future in Boston?
1. Chapter 1

The train whistle blew three times.

"WHEP. WHEEEEEEP. WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP."

The train slowed to a stop. I peeked out of the window and looked out in amazement at the city in front of me, in front of the train.

It was three days since I left Samantha at the compound with Hart. I still felt guilty about leaving her, but I couldn't just let her die. Besides, if someone got on my trail, I couldn't let a dying girl drag me down on my flight, even if the person was my cousin.

I was dressed in a black attire... black ripped jeans, black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket... some of which were Dauntless clothes, some of them were from my clothes I got at Hart's compound. I was in the engine room, and the food I had barely kept me alive. During those three days I had only eaten three meals, while at HArt's army we did get at least two meals a day. I didn't know how much food I would consume during my train ride.

The first day, I had struggled to hide myself on a less-than-crowded train. All the seats were full, and even if there were some open, I couldn't risk myself being seen. I had squeezed under some seats, just barely out of sight, until the third stop. Most of the people left (I think we were in Los Angeles) and I was able to move for a bit until people came on. Then I had found the engine room just in time to hide myself before they entered. Even then I was at risk, but the engineer didn't look at where I was hiding by some miracle. Or maybe he saw me and thought I was a conductor's helper, or maybe I just blended in with the coal.

The second day I managed to snag some food from the diner car. I found the kitchen and grabbed food when the chef wasn't near the oven. I needed to restock, anyway. That day was the closest I had ever been to discovery.

The engineer was cleaning out the spoiled coal (we had just been through a heavy rainstorm) and putting in fresh coal. First the engine room was unattached (it was a 30 minute stop at the Hollywood station) and all the coal was cleaned out. Unfortunately, I was tumbled out with the coal and quite banged up.

Then the coal was set afire.

It was everything I could do to _not_ scream. I slowly backed away from the flames and hid behind a bush, and by some miracle the engineer didn't see me. The coal that wasn't aflame he threw away, and then he took out the flame and put them back in. I crawled in with the coals, and then he shut the door. My bag of food and clothing was safe, he must have missed them somehow. They were slightly burned, but they were otherwise in good shape.

This third day, the train was bustling with excitement, or rather, the people on it. I didn't understand, however, until the train stopped and I looked out the window.

We were in New York. We were in New f-ing York.

* * *

I got out of the train almost immediately.

I somehow blended in with the crowd and stepped out of the station into New f-ing York. There were TV's everywhere, on the sides of buildings, and people were everywhere, taking pictures. The streets were crowded, and there was a mother nearby yelling at her children. Nothing like I'd imagined it to be, but there I was... in New York.

I walked around for a while, taking in the sights, until my legs felt like they were going to fall off. Then I found a nearby MacDonald's and walked up to the man working at the counter.

"Excuse me?" I asked him shyly. "Can I have a McDouble with a mango smoothie? And a medium fry?"

"How old are you, girl? Only high schoolers can walk in here and order without adult supervision." He started looking around for an adult.

"I'm..." I searched my brain for my age. I was sure my birthday had passed somewhere during my time with Hart. "I'm seventeen, sir."

"That'll be ten dollars, little one. Cash or credit?"

Frick. My mom gave me my credit card as a present for my seventeenth birthday, but I didn't know if it had been activated or not. I also had my drivers license. "Erm... credit."

"I'll need to see your license." He took my offered credit card and license from my bag and swiped them. He handed them back to me after looking at them carefully. "Okay, your order will be right with you. For here or to go?"

I looked around... the tables were mostly empty, but I couldn't take my chances. If Hart connected my disappearance to the train, any of his army could be here any minute. I couldn't risk the lives of these people, and especially couldn't risk having to be taken back there and killed. Besides, I needed to continue my search for Tobias. Mostly, I needed sleep, which I'd barely had during my time on the train. "To go, please."

"Okay, Beatrice. Right with you." He went to the back of the kitchen and returned holding a little paper bag. "Enjoy!"

I grabbed the bag, nodded, and ran out of the MacDonald's. I found the train station again, and my train had left already. A new one was there instead.

I went around the crowd, making sure no one was watching before slipping under the rope to get to the train. I crawled into the engine room and relaxed.

"Next Stop... Boston!" The conductor shouted, and the train rolled out of the station. After I'd eaten, I slipped into the first peaceful sleep I'd had in days.


	2. Chapter 2

To my complete surprise, it only took two days (three stops) to get to Boston. Must have been one heck of a fast train.

I slept through most of the first day... or the fourth day, if you counted my entire trip on a train. The next day, the last day, the train was once again bustling with excitement. The chefs were more out of the kitchen than in, so I was able to snatch more food than usual.

"ARRIVING IN BOSTON!" The speakers blared, and everyone crowded to the window, or so I could see from my little peep hole. I looked out my own window, and Boston looked like a smaller imitation of New York.

When everyone got out, I was tumbled out with the coal and blended in with them, almost pushed in their hurry out onto the station, then pushed again as people hurried to get on. I finally hid under a bus stop bench until the crowd was all gone as well as the train, and then I crawled out from under the bench... only to run into a security guard.

"Hello, young lady." He tipped his hat. "Where do you belong to?"

"I'm supposed to meet a group of friends at the nearest coffee shop, the one where you turn right from the station and get right to. Those are the only instructions I have, sir." I pulled up my shirt a bit, as it was beginning to fall quite down on my shoulder and show the tip of my bra.

"Oh, you must mean Downtown Coffee's?" The security guard inquired. "The only kids your age that gather there are the Serpents, the gang that rules Boston this side of town. If you're friends with Steve or May, you've accomplished something indeed."

I swallowed - meeting up with a gang was one of the last things I needed, but I also really didn't want to have a bad run-in with the police. "Yeah. I'm really lucky. Now, could you please just point me in the direction of Downtown Coffee's? I'll be off then."

"You turn right at the first block, it's immediately on your left. It's quite run-down; perfect place for a gang meeting. Have fun and be off, I need to continue working." He walked around to the other side of the station. I ran to catch up with him.

"Sir... are there people working at this shop?" I asked nervously.

"Of course! Though, to be honest, only one at this hour, and the gang's probably shooed her off." He shrugged and pointed to the street corner. "That way. Now, run along!" He ordered. I grabbed my bag and ran for the coffee shop.

I entered and was immediately stared at by a gang. They all had green S's on their arms that I recognized as tattoos, so I assumed they were the Serpents. A few people - all teenage girls - came around the counter with similar tattoos, and I shivered a little just looking at all of them.

The guys were in green and black attire - combat boots, ripped jeans and black leather jackets, and the girls had on leggings with ripped dresses. The dresses were loosely fitting, but they were torn, so whatever modesty they'd had was gone. They came down to a little below the knee, and all the girls wore heavy makeup, though smudged. _"I bet they're prostitutes."_ I thought, though I said,

"Hello. That security guy is harsh, isn't he?" I set my bag down and went to the coffee maker, pretending I wasn't afraid and failing.

"Who're you?" One of the guys asked, casually sharpening his knife on the counter.

I swallowed dryly. "Erm... I'm Tris."

"Will." I cringed, reminded of my time in Chicago and my old friends.

"You got a problem with that?" Will asked, twirling his knife. I shook off the memories and shook my head numbly.

"Check out the goods on her." I heard a whisper, but when I turned in the direction of the whisper, no one was talking.

"No problem at all, Will." I took the seat farthest from the Serpents.

"Hey, Nellie." Will called out. One of the girls walked over to him, hips swinging. "Get the girl a cig."

_"Oh."_ I thought. _"They smoke."_

She tossed me a lighter and a cigarette - not the electronic one, either. Hands trembling, I light the cig and stuck it in my mouth. I went through the smoking routine and coughed before putting down my cigar.

"Not one for smoking?" Nellie fluttered her eyelashes. "Too bad." Will kissed her soundly and she ran off, still managing to swing her hips. The other girls followed suit.

"Our leader and the rest of us are doing business, Tris." Will said, whistling for Nellie again. "Tell Steve and May we have visitors." Nellie grinned and nodded. Will tugged on the sleeves of her dress, pulling them all the way off, and revealed a tank top. He took the dress in his hands while she ran off.

"The girls need more dresses. Ned, get that written down, you're on shopping patrol tomorrow." He turned back to me. "Present here, Tris, is me (of course), Ned, the girls just left, Shawn, Elliot, and Enoc. We spell it E-n-o-c because there are no priests in the Serpents." Enoc jerked his head in an upwards motion... hopefully saying hello.

"You saying you had a run-in with security?" Enoc narrowed his eyes. "Are you teamed up with them or something?"

"Far from it." I shook my head, then suddenly realized that that mean something bad to them. It was too late to take back my words...

"I'd give ten bucks." I heard the same whisper.

"I would too." The whisper was replied to. I ignored it.

Will got up, twirling his knife, and pressed it against my stomach, barely drawing blood. "Don't mess with us, Tris." He whispered into my ear before biting it softly, playfully, and turning away.

"Someone get the girl clothes, please!" He said, and Shawn grabbed a spare dress and leggings.

"You can change in front of us, Tris. We won't judge." Will shrugged, and they set back to talking and their drinks, obviously not paying much mind to me. I quickly changed, and then they switched their attention back to me.

"It it too tight?" I asked them nervously. I never cared much about clothes in school, but I did want to look good. In Hart's army, it was wear what you have or wear nothing.

"Perfect." Elliot grinned.

"I'd totally..." I caught the whisperer this time, someone who was not introduced to me whispering to Elliot.

"You got that right, Jake." Elliot winked at me. Seeing no harm in the wink, I winked back, and there were a few whoops.

"They're here." Nellie announced, and a teenage girl and boy - no doubt Steve and May - walked up, followed by about a dozen teens and pre-teens. Some of the dresses were more torn, tighter, or lower/shorter than others, I noted. I wondered whether that was good or bad.

"If you want to stay with us, Tris." May said, walking over to me. "You have to understand where you stand."

I swallowed dryly. "Where... where I stand?"

"Yes." She looked at a girl, about fourteen or fifteen, and Steve walked over to her. Grabbing her in one swift motion, he cut off a bit of her long hair with his knife.

"For now." She continued. "You are a newbie. You will be broken in, tried out. But once it's all over, feel free to live your life. You may choose whether or not to live with the Serpents or live in an apartment - but remember, no matter what, we'll stand with you."

"I think I can be broken-in, tried out." I used May's words. "I'll stay, for now."

"As tradition, your first tear will be made by Steve." May stepped back, and I was about to ask what she meant when Steve stepped forward, grabbed the front of my dress, and tugged on it. It tore across my stomach, earning whoops from everyone. Instinctively I covered my bare skin, but Steve eased my hands away and started to tickle me.

I cracked up laughing. I tried not to, but easily failed. He tickled my stomach, my thighs, and my neck, finding my ticklish spots and pushing them to the limit before moving on to the next one. I didn't even realize we were alone before he started to kiss me.

It started on my ticklish spots on my neck. Then it slid down neatly over to my stomach. I had doubled over on the floor, laughing very very hard, when suddenly I was laughing into his mouth.

"I am President here." He whispered into my ear, turning my attention to him against my will. "You have no idea what we can do if you turn against me."

I gulped and took the pledge of the Serpents.

* * *

"This is a real nice apartment!" I remarked, looking over it. "And I can rent it for how much?"

"50 dollars a month." The landlady, Ms. Bridges, confirmed. "Will you take it?"

"Done!" I shook her hand, and she left. I started to get unpacked.

It had been two days since I finished "Serpent initiation". I was finally done with dresses and leggings, and could live my life in Boston.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys, I just really needed to take a break. I'm back though!**

The next day, I woke up and immediately opened the curtains. The sun was already up and it was almost noon. I grinned - early May in its fullest. Also, the first sleep-in I'd had in a long time.

I took a shower - my first shower in I don't know how long. I looked at my clothes and almost got sick, seeing how much they were torn. Really, they were ruined. I dressed up in a t-shirt and some jeans I got from the Serpents and took a much-needed trip to Wal-mart.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I breathed when I walked into the Wal-mart and saw a Starbucks. "It's been so fricking long!" I started to walk over to the Starbucks, but there was a long line so I decided to do my shopping first. I picked up a few tank tops, a few pairs of jeans, sunglasses (because everyone needs sunglasses) and a long sleeve t-shirt that says "I Swear I Lived". I also got a few much-needed CD's. All-together, I spent... what... $150?

After all my delays, I finally swung by the coffee shop. There was much less of a line, so it was enough of a wait to let me decide what to order and to scan the customers but not enough for me to get bored and leave. However, one guy caught my eye - a guy behind the counter. He looked roughly a year or two older than me - about 19 or twenty. It occured to me that I'm 18 now. Huh. Funny.

"Hi." I greeted the young man at the counter. "May I have a spiced root beer, please? Oh, and just a regular coffee, black, not too strong?"

He looked up, and I was met with disturbingly blue eyes. "Of course, ma'am. Would you like a cinnamon roll with that?"

We both flinched. I was met with a curious sense of deja vu. "Erm... sure."

"Okay, ma'am. That'll be fifteen ninety-five." He turned, and I caught his nametag in a glance... it read "Four". Or maybe that was just my eyes - I mean, nobody had the name Four. He turned around and handed me the bag with the label {CINNAMON ROLL}. "Your drinks will be with you in a moment, ma'am."

"Excuse me." I interrupted him. "Does your nametag really say 'Four'? Is your name really Four? And why?"

"Yep." The guy grinned at me. "I can operate four orders at a time, so they call me Four. Why do you ask, ma'am?"

"Well..." I shrugged helplessly. "I was just curious, is all. And please, sir, call me Tris."

The guy nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah, call me Four. By the way, it's almost time for my lunch break... want me to eat with you? It'll only take a minute."

Now normally, you wouldn't want to eat with a random coffee worker. But something about him made me trust him. "Sure, I'll wait for you."

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want to."

So I waited for him to be done with his lunch hour. When the clock struck one, he took off his apron and sat next to me. He was wearing a simple blue t-shirt that went with his eyes and jeans.

"So, Tris." He said. "You must be new to Boston."

"I am, in fact." I told him. "So why did you want to sit with me?"

The young man's expression turned serious. "Because I always sit alone."

"How long have you worked here?"

He tilted his head. "A month or so. I've somewhat filled the open spots, but not nearly as much as I could have. We still need two people on the staff." He sighed.

My heart leaped - a friend and a job in fifteen minutes, what a deal! "I want to try out for it." I blurted out. "Please... can I? How?"

Four chuckled. "I'll bring you to the boss when you're done eating." He had already finished his muffin. I nearly flew through the rest of my own lunch (or brunch, since I hadn't eaten breakfast) and then he brought me to the back of the Starbucks.

"Mr. David, sir?" Four said respectfully. "This customer, Tris, wants to work here as well. So... what do you say to that?"

The fat man in the apron looked me over thoroughly. "I say it's fine with me. Your shift begins tomorrow. Four, you're off for the rest of the day, we have extras coming on." He turned back to the frying pan, and Four grinned at me. "Say, Tris. Can we meet for dinner? I've got places to go, things to do."

"Sure." I shrugged, barely hearing what he was saying. "Seven 'o' clock good?"

"Great." Four squeezed my hand before running out of the Starbucks. I followed him outside, then caught a cab back to my apartment.

It was a lazy day... I just took a walk in the park and munched on some Chips Ahoy and Pirate's Booty until dinner.

I got dressed in a nice shirt (one without the OneRepublic reference) with flowers on it and some jeans. When Four came to pick me up in his car, I found that he was wearing a suit, a dark green tie, and black pants. He drove me to a fancy-ish Italian restaurant and, with his pay, bought us both a good dinner.

After we finished eating, Four looked at me intently. I blushed. "What is it?"

He leaned over the table.

He looked into my eyes.

And he kissed me.

I stood up. "Four... what... what has gotten into you...!"

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time, Tris Prior." Four said hollowly. "Do you really still not know who I am?"

I gasped and ran into the waiting arms of my Tobias.


End file.
